Un barco en la orilla
by KaoruB
Summary: Con los años una pareja no se asienta, sino que debe volver a elegirse. "Es mentira que tus ojos se olvidan que la fe es como un barco tirado en la orilla..."


_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar en este shikatema! Mi segundo song-fic y el primero sobre esta hermosa pareja. La canción se llama "Mentira" y, obviamente, tampoco me pertenece sino que la interpreta Gilberto Santa Rosa (supongo que también es el autor, aunque no encontré información precisa al respecto, sepan disculpar) Los que la conozcan recordarán también que es uno de los temas de la banda sonora de la telenovela brasilera "El clon", emitida en 2001, si mal no recuerdo :D_

_Es un fic muy sencillo, la letra de la canción también lo es, pero no deja de tener un bello mensaje (la canción, eh? XD), ojalá la busquen en youtube para escucharla porque la música es muy bonita._

_Espero que les guste :D BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>Un barco en la orilla<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Que me digas que ahora el amor sabe mal,<em>

_que me digas que el sol va a dejar de alumbrar_

_es querer renunciar a los sueños de ayer. _

La maleta estaba a medio hacer sobre la cama. Cuando Shikamaru observó el panorama, no le costó mucho deducir lo que estaba ocurriendo, se lo temía.

-¿Ya estás aquí? –La desinteresada voz salió de lo profundo del armario.

-Sí, llegué hace una hora.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Fue problemático, pero supongo que bien.

Silencio. No había nada más para decir, solo lo necesario, lo justo, lo decoroso. Silencio. No era eso lo que había soñado para su matrimonio. Recordó la última conversación que tuvieron antes de irse a su misión, un mero intercambio verbal de compromiso donde ella le informaba que se iría, que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, que era absurdo continuar. Entonces él, sin saber a cuento de qué, se animó a pedirle que esperara, que al menos se quedase hasta su regreso. Al principio ella se negó, dijo que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, pero él insistió tanto que al final accedió. Absurdo…

¿Por qué el amor le sabía tan mal esos dos últimos años? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro? Les había costado tanto congeniar, decidirse, demostrarles a los demás que ellos podían conformar una pareja, que lo que tenían era único e iban en serio. Los prejuicios, la distancia, todo lo habían superado, porque siempre terminaban juntos y el resto supo verlo. Casarse con ella fue la mejor decisión de su vida, y aún no se arrepentía.

_Es mirar la montaña y decir: "no podré_

_superar esta prueba que puede matar",_

_cuando estás justo ahí de poderla alcanzar._

_Yo sí creo que mal nos podría caer_

_olvidarnos que aún este amor puede ser._

Temari lo presintió en el cuarto incluso antes de que él diera algún indicio, siempre era así. No necesitaba ni olerlo ni oírlo para saber que estaba cerca, él era su sexto sentido. Al recordarlo, sonrió sin ganas. Tenían veintiuno y veintitrés años y acababan de casarse. Ella volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación y lo sorprendió mirándola, indeciso. Su noche de bodas. Bromeó señalándole la facilidad con que lo descubría aun cuando quería pasar desapercibido, entonces él se relajó, compuso un gesto de superioridad y se autoproclamó su sexto sentido, porque el femenino le fallaba. Ella le dio una paliza y luego se lo llevó a la cama.

Habían pasado casi diez años.

No sabía que llegaría tan pronto. Le había prometido esperar hasta que volviera de la misión, pero ya no lo soportaba. Estos últimos dos años había estado escalando una montaña terriblemente empinada, sentía que era una prueba demasiado dura, que moriría si no le ponía un alto. No podía ver la cima, que la disculpara pero ella no podía verla. Se ahogaba.

Las pocas palabras de siempre.

-Fue problemático, pero supongo que bien.

Antes hablaban hasta por los codos, pero ahora se habían atontado. ¿Desde cuándo? Ya no lo recordaba. Y a estas alturas tampoco le importaba.

-Temari…

Que ni se le ocurra. Sus manos, perturbadas, dejaron de revolver entre las cajas de zapatos. Que ni se le ocurra. Su corazón se arremolinaba.

-Temari, yo creo que nos caería mal si lo dejamos así.

_Mentira que el amor se nos fue de la piel,_

_es mentira que los besos no saben a miel,_

_es mentira que mi cuerpo te enfría._

_Que la magia termina me sabe a mentira._

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Shikamaru.

-Tal vez no lo suficiente.

-Si pasaras más tiempo aquí hubiésemos hablado lo suficiente –lanzó ella sin pensar. Después se mordió el labio inferior, no quería volver a discutir. Tomó varios trajes y los arrojó sobre la maleta con descuido. Luego comenzó a manipularlos para acomodarlos mejor.

-Tú eres un shinobi también, Temari, sabes cómo es esto.

-Soy la primera que celebra que ya no seas el mismo vago de antes –dijo ella, sin dejar de doblar la ropa nerviosamente y guardarla en la valija-, pero para que una pareja siga siéndolo debe haber dos personas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasamos juntos tres días seguidos?

-Es mi trabajo –insistió él, intentando interceptar su mirada, en vano-. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso y hablar conmigo con seriedad?

Temari arrojó con impotencia la ropa que estaba intentando acomodar.

-¿Y de qué diablos quieres hablar? –exclamó, encarándolo con los brazos en jarra-. ¿De que ya nunca estás en casa porque no eres capaz de delegar? ¿Que todavía no tenemos hijos porque para eso se precisa que haya al menos un hombre? ¿Que vivimos en el absurdo?

-¡Quiero hablar de lo que todavía tenemos! ¡El amor no se nos fue de la piel, Temari!

-A mí no me incluyas.

Shikamaru la tomó con violencia de los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella trató de resistirse pero no pudo. Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! Que ni se le ocurra…

-Eso es mentira –le dijo él, sujetándola para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara-. Cada vez que te beso, cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se unen, cada vez que nos miramos a los ojos veo y siento el mismo ardor. Es mentira que no lo sepas o que ya no lo sientas así, es mentira que lo más parecido a la magia que tenemos se haya terminado, ¡no lo creeré nunca, Temari!

-¡Pues yo tampoco lo creería si no fuese porque nunca estás aquí para buscarme de esa forma! –le espetó ella con amargura, con cierto dejo de angustia en la voz- Y ése no es el problema, ¡el amor nunca ha sido el problema, Shikamaru! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

_Mentira que lo bueno algún día se acaba,_

_es mentira que el adiós es volver a nacer,_

_es mentira que tus ojos se olvidan_

_que la fe es como un barco tirado en la orilla…_

_Juro que es mentira._

-¿Entonces cuál es el maldito problema? –Shikamaru la soltó, confundido. Qué absurdo… Si el amor no era el conflicto, ¿por qué estaban discutiendo?-. Si es por los niños, yo también los quiero, ¡no los tendría con nadie más!

-Ya te lo dije, para eso hace falta que estés aquí y tú nunca estás.

-¿Acaso no te vas tú también cuando te convocan?

-Sí, ¡pero sé delegar! Tengo un equipo en el que confío plenamente, yo misma los he entrenado para que sean fuertes e independientes en la toma de decisiones, ¡no necesitan un perro guardián que los controle siempre!

-¡Sabes que mis responsabilidades son serias y fundamentales para la aldea!

-¡Está bien, Shikamaru, está bien! ¡Al fin de cuentas no sé por qué estamos hablando de esto! –Temari dio media vuelta para irse-. Comprendo que tu deber esté antes que todo.

-¡No! –le aseguró él con cierta desesperación. La tomó del brazo para que no se aparte, para retenerla-. ¡No es así! Tú eres la que está por encima de todo, ¡tú! No importa adonde vaya, siempre pienso en ti porque es a ti adonde volveré. Eres lo más precioso que tengo… Solo quisiera verte sonreír más, solo eso quisiera. Ya no sonríes nunca, Temari.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación afónica, desganada, superada por el planteo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sonría si debo verte partir al día siguiente de verte regresar? –Temari se soltó de su agarre y se alejó, pasándose una mano por la frente con gesto de cansancio-. Esto es inútil, Shikamaru, lo nuestro fue bueno pero se acabó –Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, desanimada. Tenía una mueca en el rostro-. Quizás el adiós sea lo mejor para ambos… Será como volver a nacer, un modo de reencontrarnos con nosotros mismos, con lo que fuimos. Yo ya no tengo fe en esto.

-Mientes –aseguró él. Vio que ella se crispaba, como siempre que la contradecía-. Yo no creo que lo bueno se acabe, ni que el adiós sea como volver a nacer, ni que no tengas fe, son puras tonterías, Temari, ¡mientes! Son puras tonterías…

_Que me digas que ahora es cuestión de olvidar_

_y que por una vez lo podemos pensar_

_es querer renunciar a los sueños de ayer_.

Ella meneó la cabeza con resignación. El sujeto no lo entendía. Se hizo un reflexivo silencio, mientras seguía resonando en sus mentes el eco de las últimas palabras. Silencio, absurdo... ¿Quién es el terco ahora, eh?

La última ficha. No más planes, no más movimientos, solo una ficha. Un cinco por ciento.

-¿Entonces renunciarás a todo? –indagó él-. ¿Me dirás que es cuestión de olvidar, que mejor lo seguimos pensando cada cual en su casa? ¿Renunciarás a lo que somos, lo que soñamos, dejarás que se pierda todo lo que tenemos, lo que comenzamos hace quince años solo porque no confías más en mí, porque crees que no eres mi prioridad, porque soy un tonto que se apoyó demasiado en ti sin percatarse de que tal vez tú necesitabas lo mismo?

_Es abrir en el alma una herida sin fin,_

_es caer a un abismo mirarte partir,_

_es nadar contra el mar esta vida sin ti._

_Yo sí creo que mal nos podría caer_

_olvidarnos que aún este amor puede ser_.

Temari lo miró, pero él no pudo leer nada en sus ojos. Conocía esa expresión, ella se guardaba. Al menos había logrado captar su atención. La última ficha.

-Yo te necesito aquí, Temari, pero no por seguridad. Eres mucho más que eso en mi vida, y lo sabes. Eres el motor, el motor que lo impulsa todo, que le da sentido a todo. Me hieres cuando dices que renuncias o que ya no tienes fe, no puedo aceptarlo. Si me quedo quieto mirándote partir yo me caigo, caigo en el abismo más oscuro. Si me dejas solo, si te quedas sola, Temari, vivir será como nadar contra el mar, y eso sí que será absurdo.

-Shikamaru…

-¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? –la interrumpió él, convencido de lo que decía y de lo que quería-. Creo que dejarnos y olvidarnos es lo peor que podemos hacer, eso creo. Esto es un barco, Temari, no siempre habrá buen tiempo y muchas veces nos agotaremos de remar, pero yo estoy seguro de que todo eso, todo lo malo y todo lo bueno, lo quiero atravesar contigo.

Temari secó sus lágrimas con rapidez. Maldita sea, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Desde cuándo era tan sentimental? ¿Y por qué él no había hablado así antes?

-Es fácil decirlo…

-Y no es tan fácil creerlo, lo sé. Me he comportado como un tonto, me confié, di por sentado que tú lo soportarías. No te pediré una oportunidad, no sé qué es lo que puedo cambiar o si realmente podré hacerlo, solo te pido que sigas siendo mi hogar, Temari. Te pido que sigas siendo la persona de la que me enamoré, la orgullosa, la apasionada, la kunoichi más fuerte que conozco. Solo te pido que sigas siendo mi mujer… que sigamos siendo nosotros.

Ahora Temari lo miró a los ojos, conmocionada. Solo él tenía esa capacidad.

-Cállate –le pidió débilmente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron de esa forma?

-Yo no quiero olvidarme de ti, no quiero.

-Cállate –repitió ella, quebrada. Su corazón había sido vulnerado-. Cállate, Shikamaru –musitó, tratando de serenarse. Traicionero corazón. Su voz le salía lenta, cansada-. Yo solo te quiero a ti... No quiero que cambies, solo quiero que estés. Quiero que me demuestres esas cosas aquí, cuando consideres que se puede resolver una misión sin tu cerebro. Quiero que me busques porque me deseas y porque ya va siendo hora de que formemos una familia. Quiero que me des el tiempo y el espacio para hacerte sentir amado, para acompañarte. A veces me veo sola y a la deriva, sin rumbo, y eso es porque no estás. Y la razón principal por la que estoy en este barco eres tú.

_Mentira que el amor se nos fue de la piel,_

_es mentira que los besos no saben a miel,_

_es mentira que mi cuerpo te enfría._

_Que la magia termina me sabe a mentira._

-Yo solo te quiero a ti –repitió ella en voz baja. Se levantó de la cama, se le acercó despacio-. Solo quiero que estés –Lo abrazó por el cuello dándose por vencida, dejándose retener. Pensó que tanto lo mejor como lo peor lo había vivido con él, todo su universo comenzaba y terminaba en esa casa que habían construido un día con sus propias manos, con su fe. El camino transitado les había forjado un pasado en común que les pertenecía, y eso no podría compartirse con nadie más, ni deshacerse. Hacía mucho que había decidido quedarse con él, tanto que ya no podría definir desde cuándo.

Él rodeó su cintura con la intimidad y la confianza que solo entre ellos existía.

-Lo sé –le susurró Shikamaru al oído-, lo siento -agregó, y la estrechó con más fuerza-. Lo siento –reiteró, tratando de transmitirle que en verdad lo sentía, que la amaba, que nada le interesaba tanto como volver a ser elegido por ella-. Entonces, t-te quedas…

Temari se sonrió de lado sobre su hombro. Al fin dejaba escapar él una pequeña emoción. Esa última frase no fue ni una pregunta ni una afirmación, fue una trampa. Y cayó.

-Me quedo, estratega.

Él suspiró profundamente sobre su cuello estrechándose contra ella, sintiéndose más liviano que nunca, y agradecido. Con Temari solo se tenía un único movimiento y un cinco por ciento de posibilidades, siempre fue su misión más complicada. Pero siempre valía la pena.

-¿Y quién desarmará esa maleta? –preguntó a media voz para relajar un poco la tensión.

-No lo sé. Creo que yo no debería, soy una princesa –bromeó su esposa en el mismo tono, sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-Qué problemático –murmuró él, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer su espalda con demasiada intención.

-Siempre lo es, Shikamaru –corroboró ella en un susurro-, siempre lo es.

_Mentira que lo bueno algún día se acaba,_

_es mentira que el adiós es volver a nacer,_

_es mentira que tus ojos se olvidan_

_que la fe es como un barco tirado en la orilla…_

_Juro que es mentira._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer n.n Disculpen si estuvieron un poco OoC n.ñ Espero sus comentarios! No vemos!<em>


End file.
